2012-12-25 - Just Like Old Times
At the Brownstone in the room that the Arrow family uses to store equipment and train. Don't call it the Arrow Cave. A lab has been set up. Ollie is currently making just your standard hunting arrow on the grinder bench as he works. 60's rock playing in the background as he works. Roy is there, half in uniform anyway. He is carrying a duffel bag filled with.../stuff/. He grins as he enters, "Ollie! Hey, I spoke with Cyborg about making some new arrows, and thought we might try it together," like old times...the last part silent. But since the two have repaired their relationship, Roy has made a point to stop at the community center to say hi, occasionally patrol Star City, or invite Ollie over to spend time with Lian. Those small efforts, build on top of each other, to reveal that Roy never really wanted Ollie out of his life to begin with. Green Arrow grunts from where he works. He was concentrating. Then he turns his head up, "Huh? Ouch!" He'd cut his finger on a sharp arrow head. "oh... uhm.. Give me a sec good idea." He starts to suck on his thumb. "Getting clumsy with age? Don't tell me you are already looking for retirement," Roy teases Ollie. Got to tease the old man about his age, cause Roy is feeling old. He moves to set his duffel bag down on a table and unzips it open. He starts pulling out some of his supplies, arrow shafts, some sort of high tech com-pressurized equipment. He ends up dropping one and shakes a hand before sucking on his fingers murmuring something about, "Cold." Green Arrow grumbles, "Nooope some young whipper snapper came in here distracting me. I cut myself. Seriously you do know I'm only like 5 years older than you now physically right?" He says with a grins, "So what you and Cyborg work up? Oh and please tell me Impulse or Beast Boy were not involved." He says getting up and going to see what Roy's got. "Shhhh, leave me my fantasies, I don't get many of them these days. Something called responsibility, respectability, honor, and terror for my life seems to keep me in line these days." Roy rolls his eyes at that. "And no way! I like to live, alright? I'm stupid, not suicidal." Roy pauses at that, then says, "Anyway. It's a cold compressor, basically like an ice arrow. Vic and I haven't really had a chance to experiment with it, though you like to get involved," and then Roy grins. "I saw someone use one, not sure who it was though to be honest...they seemed familiar though." Green Arrow laughs, "Don't forget the one about the twins." He chuckles at one of his oldest friends. "really? Is it more efficient then the one we used previously?" He says with the occasional thumb sucking. " Tell me about this mysterious archer.' "We are never talking about that again," but Arsenal then continues, "We are never talking about that ever again either." He then picks up the ice compressor and tosses it to Ollie. He better not drop it! "She showed up at a S.T.A.R. Labs attack, shot an ice arrow to catch the villain, and then poof. Haven't seen her since." Little does he realize it was really Arrowette showing up...but she hasn't really come back to the bi'zness after losing her fiancee. "It was kinda weird, she had to have been highly trained for a shot like that, and I could tell it was a woman. But that's it, she had a hood up over her head." Green Arrow shakes his head, "What are you talking about. I just took a shot in the dark. Most guys like twins." He nods, "Do you need me to look at some security footage. See if I know them." He says as he catches the compressor. "So what's the tech this thing based off?" He looks it over. "They were out of range, and no biggie. They want their privacy, well...we have ours." Roy then ummmms, "Vic's? Dude, you know how he is, all high tech, and even some alien tech after hooking up with those space robots way back when...damn, that makes me sound old. Anyway, I have some other compressors too. What it does, is it holds this cold gas. It's kinda like Mr. Freeze's, but the chemicals are different, less dangerous in freezing the entire person. Anyway, when the container is cracked, the gas expands out and spreads, freezing whatever it touches. It will even crystallize some of the moisture in the air too. Let's just say, you want medical attention within a few hours though unless you wanted to loose whatever you got frozen." Green Arrow nods, "Fine device, got it set where it doesn't have a hair trigger? One Pothole with Speedy driving and you'd have a quiver full of frozen arrows." He says as he examines it. "Vic's a smart kid." He looks it over. "I approve. You got them down where they can be replicated? or is this still the prototype?" He grins and gets up. "I got ahold of a few of these. He gets up and heads over to another counter. Then he opens a hidden compartment in the bottom of a drawer. He takes it over to Roy, "I've got Five of them. But they're Adamantium Arrows. I saw something about Hawkeye using some of them." "I just dropped it on the table by mistake and didn't bust, but we haven't tested how will make it bust. Vic thinks he has it good, but needs tested...so you got it, prototype!" Roy then heads over to take a look, "Adamantium? What's that?" He sounds curious though, even if he wants to see what he can freeze up right now. On his way over, he secured an arrow bolt to bring over." Green Arrow shrugs, "Far as I know. It's a rare and hard to make alloy. There's two or three different types of it. But all three make titanium look like tin." He says as he holds out the arrow to Roy, "Right bow and the right shaft, this will go through tank armor." He grins, "It's something from the other side of the Merge." Roy accepts it, examining it closely and makes a sound of appreciation. "Daaaaamn! I wouldn't mind one of these for an emergency of two," he admits. "But way out of my price range I'm sure!" He gives it a twirl, then flicks the metal, wincing a bit at the contact of his thumbnail against it. "Definitely hard." Green Arrow smiles, "Keep it. I got two for me. One for you, and one for each of the others. Don't tell Mia. She's not ready for it." He shrugs, "I'll work on getting us some more." He closes the cabinet. "Consider it a late Christmas present. You don't want to know what it takes to sharpen one of those. But yeah, that Hawkeye guy uses them." Roy's eyes widen, "Seriously?" His face lights up, and his smile is wide like the old days. "Thanks!" He isn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. But he does carry the arrow over to his duffel bag, slipping it into the quiver inside the bag with an expression of excitement. Ollie already knows Roy is going to pay with the arrow when he gets back home and break something...hopefully not himself. "Whao, good point, how do you sharpen it? Then again, it won't get dull, will it?" He frowns slightly at that, "And Hawkeye, right...kinda want to meet him, you know?" Green Arrow grins, "Would I lie to... You know don't respond to that. Yes it's yours." He grins, "Diamonds." He smirks, "And not the way you think. It's through lasers. Though from what I understand it doesn't dull." He smiles, "I do too. There's suppose to be a female Hawkeye too. I wonder about her meeting Speedy." Roy chuckles at that, "Check, check. And that would be interesting! I haven't heard of her myself though." He then goes back to the blank bolt, without feathers or the cold compressor. "So, why don't we mount this baby, check out the weight for feathering, and test it out?" Green Arrow pulls out a graphite shaft with a counter weight. He begins to mount the cold tip on it. He grins and hands it to Roy, "There it's a properly weighted shaft. I dion't know how the shaft will do on impact. But it should fly proper. You bring your bow?" He points to the target range at other end of the room. "Ya, ya," and very carefully, but efficiently, Roy goes to add the feathers. Once done, he pulls out a bow that actually unfolds it, locking it into place. He strings it with practiced ease and quickness. He then picks the arrow up, and strings it. He aims it to a target on the wall. "Alrighty then! You ready?" Green Arrow looks at him, "Wuss, still using that compound bow." He teases Roy, "Yeah will you shoot it already? I'm dying of old age over here." Roy snorts, "Shush you! You are the one that got me into them /old/ man." His eyes then narrow slightly and he breathes as he releases. The arrow flies! What was not predicted though, was that the impact would send the gas backwards! It rushes toward the two of them, freezing items in the lab as it bursts. Roy ducks behind a table, not that it do much! Luckily, it stops a little short from the two of you as he then peeks up at the sound of the crackling freezing stops. "Ummmm...wow. That was a little...excessive. I think I overloaded it." Green Arrow blinks at Roy. "Damn Son." He blinks for a moment, "You think you overloaded it. YOu think you over loaded it?" He sighs and goes over to one of the work benches that isn't damaged. He picks up something and brings it over with him. He takes Roy's bow and hands him a toy arrow set from the movie Brave. I'm demoting you. I was getting this for Lain. But I think you need it." He says tryign to keep a straight face. Roy doesn't fight it, cause he is just damn confused! "Huh? But she has a real bow, why would she...," he then narrows his eyes. "You were saving this for when one of us screwed up, weren't you?" He then moves to steal his bow back with lightning fast movements. "Don't make me shoot you with it right between the eyes Ollie!" There was that time he took a sticky arrow and tried to shoot Batman in the back...and Batman caught it! It freaked Speedy out for years and years to come! Green Arrow grins, "Maybe. Still she can play with a toy one. It's more fun for her to shoot dad with than anything else?" He says innocently, "No shooting me. You destroy my lab." A snort at that, "It will melt and you just need to mop up afterwards, no biggie, really." Roy rolls his eyes. "Anyway, help me figure out how much to inject in this stuff. I used twenty CCs before, but apparently that's way too much, should we test out five?" Green Arrow grins, " Five sounds good. But your getting to clean up. You know where the mop is." He says with a smirk. "But lets get too it." Roy groans, "So meaaaaan!" He can still whine just like when he was a kid! Ah, got to love fatherhood. But he does go to get the container with the gas and the injector out, picking up one of the canisters he pulled out earlier to see about injecting 5 CCs. "Hey, you are at least going to help, right?" Green Arrow grins, "I'm going too.." He says, "An I'm firing the arrow. No need you having all the fun." He gets up and heads toward the container and goes to load it." He grins, "You young whipersnappers having all the fun." He jokes.